What You Don't Know
by Lady Shisou
Summary: Tsurara is not happy. Kana is devastated. When an unknown enemy is out on the loose after murdering Kana's family, Rikuo decides to pair the girls up for safety. He obviously didn't think of the consequences of having both of them living together under the same roof.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first NuraMago fanfic! :D I love the storyline and the really handsome Nura men. So, as I wait for NuraMago Chapter 205 to be translated, I'll amuse you guys with this fanfic!

Disclaimer: NuraMago does not belong to me. It will once I get enough money though. :P (Like that's ever gonna happen)

* * *

"Sandaime!" Tsurara's voice rang sharply across the mansion. "Where are you, sandaime?" The Yuki Onna sighed, walking dejectedly along the corridor to Rikuo's room. "Are you in there, sandaime?" she asked in front of the door but received no answer.

"What is it, Tsurara?"

The sound of an amused, deep voice caught Tsurara off guard and she nearly screamed in surprise. "Your friend is here, sandaime," she said as she approached the sakura tree of which the Nura Rikuo, the third head of the Nura Clan was resting on.

Rikuo, in all his youkai glory, raised an eyebrow. "In the middle of the night?"

"Yes," Tsurara replied with a huff. "And it's Ienaga-san too."

"Is that so?" Rikuo drawled before leaping off the tree, landing nimbly on his two feet. He didn't hurry, of course, since Tsurara had apparently forgotten to mention that his guest was not in the best condition. But Rikuo found out soon enough when he saw his childhood friend, waiting for him in the room, bruises and scratches adorning her arms and face.

"Rikuo-kun," Kana sniffed before throwing herself at Rikuo. She sobbed into his clothes, mumbling incoherent words as Rikuo could only stare into space, stunned.

"Hold on, Kana," Rikuo said suddenly, after regaining his senses. He gently pried Kana away from him, holding her at arm's length and looked her in the eye. "What happened to you?"

Kana took a moment to calm herself. She needed to. She had expected Rikuo in his day form but he was here, a youkai, with his sharp amber eyes scrutinizing her carefully. "Someone—" she managed to say finally without choking on her words. "Someone attacked my family on our way back home." Rikuo narrowed his eyes dangerously. "There was blood everywhere. Everyone—" Kana let out a strangled sob. "I was the only one who escaped alive."

There was gasp from somewhere beside the shoji door, coming from Tsurara who has been listening into their conversation.

"Did you know who attacked you?" Rikuo asked softly.

"I didn't see," she replied, on the verge of breaking down again. "Rikuo-kun, I don't know what to do anymore!"

Rikuo stood there, deep in thought as he let Kana cry on his shoulder, drenching the material with her tears. Who could have done a thing? To kill a family of humans so blatantly. It made his blood boil. But then again, Kana's attacker is not necessarily youkai. It could be a human too. Rikuo scowled. This person is down whatever he likes at night; the time that is supposed to be _his _domain. It doesn't matter anymore if he is human or youkai. This person is not going to get away with this freely. Especially after murdering, Kana's family of all people.

"I'll protect you Kana. And you should stay here until it's safe," Rikuo said suddenly and Kana found herself thrust into Tsurara's care. "Tsurara, make sure she's comfortable."

Tsurara sighed, brushing her dark hair away from her face. "Since sandaime ordered it so," she said as she took Kana's trembling hands, "Come on, Ienaga-san. You need rest."

* * *

"This is a serious matter indeed," Nurarihyon muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. "You certainly should look into it." He glanced up at his grandson who looked busy staring at the moon, perched on top of his favorite tree. Where did his grandson get this tree climbing habit anyway? Nurarihyon snickered as a stray idea wandered into his mischievous, youkai mind. He decided he would tease his grandson for a bit, "What would you do if I had that tree cut down?"

Rikuo glared dangerously, clearly disliking the idea. "Why don't you try it and see?" he asked with a daring tone. Then, he snorted and leaned back again. "I'll tell Karasu Tengu to be all the info he can on this."

Nurarihyon nodded. "Oh? Yuki Onna is here," he muttered, watching the approaching girl stumble her way to the garden. "Well then, I'd better go. Maybe I'll ask Aotabou to get rid of that tree tomorrow."

"Jiji!"

Nurarihyon cackled, bouncing away with a spring in his step. Ah, his favourite grandson never fails to amuse him. Be it in human form or youkai form.

Rikuo had already gotten down from the tree by the time Tsurara reached him. He stared at her expectantly. "What?" he asked, noticing the flush on Tsurara's cheeks. Was she cold? Well, the weather is a bit chilly tonight. But shouldn't a Yuki Onna be immune to it?

"Ienaga-san is asleep," Tsurara muttered grudgingly. "Is she really going to stay at the Nura Mansion?"

"Yes, for the meantime," Rikuo replied. "I'm placing you in charge of her."

"Why me?" the Yuki Onna huffed in protest.

"Well, you're a girl."

"Kejorou's a girl too!"

"But I trust you to take care of Kana," said Rikuo. "She's a very important friend."

Tsurara didn't know whether to be flattered he trusted her or angry that she has to take care of an _important _person in her sandaime's life. "Fine," she muttered grudgingly.

Rikuo smirked at her. "By the way, why do you look all flustered? Are you cold or something?" he asked curiously.

Tsurara snapped out of her reverie. "It's chilly," she admitted, "But nothing a Yuki Onna can't handle!" It can't be true! Is the sandaime, actually, worried for her being in the cold? Tsurara sighed happily.

A haori was suddenly draped around her shoulders. "Even a Yuki Onna can get sick," Rikuo said nonchalantly before trudging back into the mansion, leaving Tsurara blushing like mad at the garden. Tsurara could only stare after him. The haori was warm and smelt of ashes, making Tsurara blush even more. 'I'm wearing Rikuo-sama's haori!' she squealed in her head, nearly dying of happiness. Pulling the haori closer to herself, she decided that no cold get to her. Not if Rikuo-sama is protecting her from it.

* * *

So did you guys like it? I don't know whether to make it a RikuoxKana or RikuoxTsurara OR a KanaxRikuoxTsurara. (Well Rihan _did _have two wives. :P) It's not going to be much fighting though, since I'm more into fluff and is more of a story about the the daily lives of the people in Nura Mansion + Kana and you're likely not know who killed Kana's parents. Depends on my mood, really. :D okay, so what are you waiting for? Review! :3

Nurarihyon: Aotabou! I want that tree out of the way!

Aotabou: But Rikuo-sama loves that tree!

Nurarihyon: Are you going to go against the Supreme Commander's orders, hmm?

Aotabou: B-but-

Night Rikuo: You damn old man! Leave my tree alone!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! :D first off, I'd like to apologize for the _extremely _late update. I'm a very busy fangirl. Hihi. Next, I decided to make this into a twoshot, maybe three if I'm up to it. Can't have too many commitments with my busy student lifestyle. And third, this is the first time I'm using Ffnet's new feature using my ipad to upload chapter two so I honestly have no idea how it's going to turn out. Alright, I hope.

No more wasting time, onto the story! :3

* * *

Kejorou glanced worriedly at the Yuki Onna who was happily humming a cheerful tune as she put out the laundry. There was nothing wrong with what the girl was doing. Tsurara is acting perfectly normal-

Except that she has been wearing the sandaime's blue haori ever since she came back from the garden last night.

"Are you okay Kejorou?" Tsurara asked, finally aware that the youkai had been looking at her for a while already. "You look worried."

_Worried for you, _Kejorou thought to herself. She sighed and smiled at the confused Yuki Onna. "I'm just thinking of making tea for Kana-chan. The poor girl must be traumatized," she said good naturedly.

Tsurara suddenly looked deflated, much to Kejorou's surprise. "Yeah, to have her whole family killed..." she trailed off.

"We know who did it," Kubinashi said, appearing from the other end of the garden. "A bunch of rogue youkai, bloodthirsty ones." He approached the two girls.

"Does the supreme commander know about this?" Kejorou asked as she leaned against a pillar, crossing her arms over her chest. "The sandaime?"

Kubinashi saw the haori that Tsurara had on and cast a questioning look to Kejorou who simply shrugged. "The supreme commander is confronting sandaime right now. Those youkai can't be allowed to roam our territory. They're unaffliated and will cause havoc if left to be," he replied. "In other words, they must be cut down."

"So there's going to be a battle tonight huh?"

"Yes."

Neither of them noticed that Tsurara had silently slipped away after hearing the piece of information. Another battle. Tsurara looked up to the blue sky. Will she have to tend to his wounds again? The Yuki Onna is well aware that these brawls and fights are no stranger to youkai; their nature, even. But to see Rikuo in cuts and bruises... It breaks her heart every time. Because even if she is the ice maiden, her heart is as warm as the summer breeze.

* * *

"I miss you, mom, dad." Kana clamped a hand over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her sobs. She slept poorly last night, always waking up to a horrifying nightmare that had her drenched in cold sweat. Now she sat alone in a room that Rikuo had generously given to her in his family's mansion. "Come back."

They wouldn't come back, Kana knew. But it gave her comfort to pretend that they would if she tried hard enough.

The paper door slid open and Kana gasped in surprise, quickly wiping away her tears with the back of her hands. She turned around to look at her visitor. "Rikuo!" she stammered when she saw the unfamiliar colour of white and black instead of Rikuo's usual mop of brown locks. "You should knock next time, you know," she chastised him.

Rikuo looked at the devastated girl indifferently. He could see how she tried to cover up the pain she must be feeling. Anger welled up in his chest. He'd make those bastards pay for making Kana feel what she did. He'd give it back to them tenfold.

"Are you... Okay?" he asked her.

Kana blinked. "Better I suppose. I just watched the afternoon news, they still haven't found out who the murderer was."

Rikuo said nothing and Kana took it as an encouragement to continue.

"What will happen to me?" she asked softly. "I'm an orphan now. People will take me away. I won't be able to go to the same school as you anymore." her breath hitched as she felt hot tears well up. "What if-"

The words never left her as she was crushed to a warm chest. "Don't worry about it. I had Jiji take care of that. You can stay here, in this mansion, with me," Rikuo said gently, his silky voice soothing Kana. "Rather, there's something else you should be thinking about. I'm going to bring you somewhere tonight, so don't go to sleep before that."

"Where?"

"Somewhere. So that you won't have those nightmares anymore."

Kana flushed. How had he known about her nightmares? Unless he... Paid her a visit. At night. While. She. Was. Sleeping.

"Rikuo-kun! You're such a pervert!" she screamed at him, pushing him out of her room and slamming the door close behind him. Rikuo stared at the shoji door in confusion.

"You don't remember?" he asked with a sigh, settling down on the floor in front of her door. He leaned against it and stared at the ceiling. "You were screaming so much that Kejorou had to get me to calm you down." Kana froze. She did? "You were having nightmares but I didn't want you to startle you so I sat here, outside of your room. And everytime you woke up, I told you that nothing can hurt you, not while I'm at your door." Memories came rushing back to her and Kana flushed crimson. "I stayed here until morning."

Silence.

"Thank you," Kana finally managed to say.

Rikuo smiled. "I'll keep you safe Kana. Even from your nightmares."

Night came quickly and Kana soon found herself under the Sakura tree that Rikuo had always favoured. The number of youkai in the gardens were uncountable. Big, small, fearsome and docile, all were gathered there and they all crowded round the human girl, who looked at them wide eyed.

She had gotten used to the few youkai that she had frequently seen in the mansion but the girl was somewhat frightened of the mass of youkai before her.

Tsurara snickered, enjoying the look of fear on Kana's face. It was her that _accidently _let slip out the identity of the sandaime's recent guest. That should teach the girl to be such a burden to her beloved Rikuo-sama to the extent that he had to sit in front of her door throughout the night.

"My sword, Tsurara."

The low voice of the sandaime tore Tsurara away from her thoughts. Rikuo looked at the Yuki Onna expectantly, a hand out to receive the item he requested from her.

Tsurara suddenly glared at Rikuo, catching him off guard. She hid the sword behind her back. "No," she said defiantly.

"What?" Rikuo made a move to grab it but Tsurara sidestepped him and leaned against the wall so that the sword was out of his reach.

"If you don't have the sword, then you can't go out to battle. Let Kurotabou or Aotabou deal with them," she said with a huff. "Don't go."

Rikuo frowned. "I must."

"You can't."

Hands slammed into the wall, trapping Tsurara between Rikuo's strong arms. "What is this about, Tsurara?" he asked sternly. His amber eyes connected with Tsurara's own.

"You'll get hurt. You always come home hurt. If it's not life threatening, it's horrible wounds and buises that marr your skin." Tsurara looked away. "I don't like it. At all. But there's nothing I can do..."

Rikuo chuckled and lowered his head, his face so near to hers that it made Tsurara's face heat up. "Then I'll have to get stronger. So that I win and don't come back hurt."

His hot breath ghosted over her skin, sending tingles up her spine. "Right?" he asked.

"Y-Yes, Rikuo-sama."

Said person smirked and pulled back. The Yuki Onna's eyes wandered over to his hands, barely registering the object they held. Wait, wasn't she holding the sword? Not anymore, it seems.

Rikuo moved to turn around but Tsurara's hand shot out and grabbed the end of his sleeve. He said nothing but raised his eyebrow at her.

"Until you get strong enough, I'll always be here to patch you up when you get hurt." Tsurara smiled brightly at him. "So do your best!"

He gave her a nod before walking away towards the frightened human girl who was still surrounded by his youkai.

"Let's go. It's hunting time."

Okay so maybe there'll be one more chappy before I decide to end it. Maybe something with Rikuo's beloved Sakura tree? Hee :3 oh well. I know this chapter isn't all that good but lemme hear your thoughts anyway. Reviews are love!


End file.
